


In Theory

by marvellouswinter (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marvellouswinter
Summary: Steve, Bucky and Tony decide to try their hands at being lovers with disastrous results.





	In Theory

"Fuck, this was a mistake," Bucky wailed as he sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked as he pulled the sheet up closer to his neck.

"I don't think he was lodging a complaint against you, Captain," Tony spat as he stood in the corner and enfolded himself in a robe—as if hiding, or licking his wounds.

Bucky snorted. "Speak for yourself, Tony, his bony elbows almost blinded me. Captain America… all enthusiasm, ghastly technique."

"Oh, like your some sort of Sex god Buck! You couldn't even find the hole, you prick! Oh, my mistake, that would imply you had a prick."

"Watch it, Rogers," Bucky said as he leapt from his spot on the bed and straddled Steve. "At least I didn't giggle the whole fucking time like some silly school girl. And you wonder why I couldn't get it up all the way?"

"I was nervous!"

“Cut it out. Both of you. You're grown men. Stop acting like children. I knew this was a bad idea," Tony said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, please! You didn't even do anything but lay there, watching us, ordering us about like little toy soldiers. Who are you calling children?" Bucky sneered.

"At least I didn't try to bite off a chunk of your arm," Tony groaned as he rubbed his left shoulder.

Bucky sighed and rolled off of Steve. He stared up at the ceiling. Eventually, Steve pushed the sheet down and shuffled closer to Bucky. Tony, recognizing the invitation for what it was, crept from his corner and eased himself onto the bed with reluctance.

Steve blew out a deep breath. "Okay. Well at least we got it out of our systems."

Bucky chuckled. "There is that, I suppose.” He leaned over and looked at Tony. “No more theoretical discussions from you, by the way. Comrades in arms, my ass."

"Agreed," Tony said as he rubbed his temples.

"The kissing was nice," Steve whispered after a long stretch of silence.

"The kissing was terrible and you know it," Tony said as he rolled over and got out of bed. He dressed quickly. "We're not meant to be lovers—any of us. Though I hope this will not impact our… friendship."

Bucky murmured something that sounded like agreement and rolled over as well. He got out of bed and dressed as Tony said a terse goodbye and left.

"Next week? Drinks?" Bucky asked as he smoothed out his outfit and checked his reflection. He didn't wait for an answer as he flashed a smile in Steve's general direction and said, "See you," before leaving as well.

Steve hadn't answered either man. He really did think that the kissing had been nice. He was alone in that conclusion, it seemed. He lay there, still naked, in the middle of the large bed in the large hotel suite that was his for the next twelve hours, staring at the bed canopy, wishing that the kissing had been wonderful.

 

~Fin~


End file.
